jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Agajaw/Córka żywiołow
Krótki wstęp. Ostrzegam, że to opowiadanie może się nie spodobać fanom Czkastrid. Piszę je takie jakie jest mimo, że sama lubię i nie mam nic przeciwko Czkastrid. Miałam po prostu taką wenę twórczą. Przepraszam też za błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne. Nie mogłam się też powstrzymać przed dodaniem do opowiadania trochę fantastyki, a postacie wyjęte prosto z fantastyki o których nie słyszeliście wymyśliłam sama. Serdecznie zachęcam do komentowania i czytania tego opowiadania. Agajaw. PS: Wydarzenia dzieją się po "Jak wytresować smoka 2". 1. Witaj na Berk. Minął tydzień odkąd Czkawka został wodzem na Berk. Oszołomostrach Drago zrobił na wyspie niezły bałagan i teraz młody wódz musiał nadzorować i pomagać w odbudowie wioski oraz sprawdzać jak idzie praca nad posągiem Stoika. Czkawka jednak często szukał chwili i miejsca na samotne przemyślenia lub rozmowy z matką na temat ojca. Tego dnia szukał chwili wytchnienia od swoich obowiązków, kiedy ni stąd ni zowąd, ale prosto z nieba zaczął spadać ognisty kształt, który uderzył kilkanaście metrów od Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Chłopak zaciekawiony co to było poszedł wraz ze smokiem w tamtym kierunku. Ognisty kształt był tak naprawdę parą dużych skrzydeł podobnych do skrzydeł kruka. Ogień palił się już tylko w kilku miejscach, a skrzydła wyglądały na nietknięte. Kiedy ostatni język ognia zgasł skrzydła się rozchyliły i po chwili znikły, a Czkawkę przeszył dziwny dreszcz kiedy spojrzał na ich właścicielkę. Dziewczyna była tylko o kilka centymetrów niższa niż on. Miała ukośną grzywkę i włosy długie do pasa. Były rozpuszczone. Czkawkę zainteresował ich odcień, ponieważ były w kolorze platynowego blond. Ubrana była od stup do głowy na czarno. Czarna bluzka z kapturem i krótkimi rękawami, spodnie z czarnej skóry, buty były też czarne wysokie do kolan, sznurowane na obcasie. Z butów wystawały noże o długich ostrzach. Do ud miała przyczepione sztylety. Przy pasie miecz o ozdobnej rękojeści i cienkim ostrzu. Wyglądał na lekki. Nieznajomej zaczęły drżeć powieki. Po chwili czarne jak noc oczy patrzyły wprost na Czkawkę. Dziewczyna usiadła trzymając się za głowę. -Kim ty jesteś?- Spytała wodza melodyjnym głosem. -Ja jestem Czkawka Haddock, a to Szczerbatek.- Przedstawił siebie i smoka. -Ja jestem Naomi Night.- Powiedziała dziewczyna wstając i otrzepując się ubranie-o dziwo nietknięte-z ziemi i kurzu. -Czy to jest Berk? -Tak.- Przytaknął Czkawka. Naomi zaczęła kierować się w stronę wioski.- Może chcesz ze mną polecieć?- Spytał wódz, a ona zatrzymała się i zawróciła. -Nigdy bym nie przegapiła takiej okazji.-Odparła uśmiechając się czarująco. Kiedy wsiedli na Szczerbatka Czkawka odwrócił do niej głowę. -Witaj na Berk.-Powiedział, a smok wzbił się w powietrze kierując się w stronę wioski. 2. Dwa lata później. Naomi już nie spała, ale leżała przytulona do Czkawki z zamkniętymi oczami. Wdychała jego zapach. Pachniał on drzewami, skórą i trochę dało się wyczuć zapach Szczerbatka. Już dwa lata byli parą, a od półtora roku mieszkali razem w domu który razem zbudowali. Dużo przedmiotów przywiózł Johan Kupczy z Wyspy żywiołów. Miękom pościel, skórzane fotele i inne podobne rzeczy przypominały jej pałac w którym się wychowała. Jednak tu odnalazła swój dom. Dogoniła wreścię swoje przeznaczenie, które zobaczyła kiedyś w Sali luster na Wyspie żywiołów. Zawsze myślała, że to Gabriel Black będzie z nią jednak w Lustrze przeznaczenia zobaczyła Czkawkę. Byli oni do siebie podobni, ale Gabriel miał zielonoszare oczy i ciemniejsze-prawie czarne-włosy od Czkawki. No i miał obie nogi. Jednak Naomi nie przeszkadzało to, że Czkawka miał protezę. To było coś co go wyróżniało z pośród młodych mężczyzn których znała i to właśnie w nim kochała. Był po prostu inny. Naomi pozwoliła myślą krążyć w koło, aż zaczęła odpływać. Nagle otworzyła oczy kiedy poczuła, że Czkawka się podnosi. Czkawka leżał przez chwilę wdychając różany zapach Naomi, ale musiał już wstawać. Obowiązki wodza. Zaczął się podnosić lecz poczuł, że dziewczyna łapie go za ramię i ciągnie w dół. Wbrew woli opadł na poduszki. -Wiesz, że muszę już wstać. -Szepnął całując Naomi w czubek głowy. -Wiem, ale nie mam ochoty się z nikim tobą dzielić. Nawet z tobą.-Powiedziała do Szczerbatka, który właśnie wszedł do ich sypialni. Smok w odpowiedzi spojrzał na nią lekko mrużąc oczy i mrukną groźnie. Po chwili wyszedł zostawiając ich samych. Naomi się uśmiechnęła. Tą scenę widziała już nie raz. -No dobrze skoro nawet ze Szczerbatkiem nie chcesz się mną podzielić to będę musiał jeszcze trochę zostać.- Powiedział Czkawka i położył się z powrotem. Po piętnastu minutach oboje się ubierali co w ich przypadku oznaczało, że Naomi zakładała bluzkę, a Czkawka górną części kostiumu. Przez większości czasu spali w spodniach (Naomi również w staniku). Ich codzienną tradycją było też szykowanie przez Naomi śniadania i szukania za pomocą żywiołów innych Nocnych Furii, a zwłaszcza samicy. Kiedy zjedli śniadanie Czkawka wyszedł, aby spełniać obowiązki wodza, a Naomi zaczęła szukać innych Nocnych Furii. 3.Odkrycie Naomi wzięła sześć kryształowych miseczek, sześć kryształów i sześć świec. Do każdej miseczki włożyła coś innego. W pierwszej znajdował się diament symbolizujący powietrze, a obok niej stała gruba biała świeca z wyrytą w niej chmurą. W drugim naczyniu leżał śnieg z akwamarynem, który symbolizował lód. Obok płonęła biała świeca z wyrytym płatkiem śniegu. Świeca mieniąca się jak śnieg od którego odbijają się światła. Natomiast w trzeciej miseczce była woda z szafirem, a obok niebieska świeca z wyrytą kroplą wody. W czwartej kryształowej misce palił się ogień, a w środku ognia leżał rubin. Świeca paląca się obok niej była czerwona z wyciętym płomieniem na środku. W piątej leżała ziemia ze szmaragdem, a obok zielona świeca z wyrytą w niej różą. Ostatnia miała w środku fioletowy aleksandryt, a na świecy w tym samym kolorze widniała błyskawica. Naomi usiadła w tym kręgu i zaczęła medytować po chwili zobaczyła na wyspie której nie znała śpiącą Nocną Furie. Okazała się samicą. Naomi rozejrzała się jeszcze przez chwilę i zapamiętywała całą drogę powrotną do ciała więc kiedy do niego wróciła duchem pamiętała całą drogę. Chciała szybko powiedzieć tym Czkawce, ale kiedy tylko otworzyła drzwi uderzył w nią mocny podmuch powietrza i ulewny deszcz. Zamknęła szybko drzwi i zaczęła się martwić o swojego chłopaka. Czkawka latał i załatwiał sprawy dotyczące wioski. Udało mu się na przykład zażegnać kolejny spór między Grubym,a Wiadrem. Po drodze do domu spotkał Sączysmarka i Śledzika, którzy razem z Astrid oswajali Śmiertnika Zębacza oraz Heathere, która mieszkała na wyspie od roku. Uczyła właśnie nowej sztuczki swojego fioletowego Gromogrzmota o imieniu Krzykacz. Czkawce na ten widok przypomniały się różne wspomnienia o Tornadzie i jego ojcu. Westchnął, a w tej chwili zaczeło strasznie padać i wiać tak, że reszte drogi musiał przebyć na piechotę. 4. Chory (z dedykacją dla HeimerPLa123 i wszystkich komentujących) Czkawka wszedł do domu trzęsąc się z zimna. Z włosów i ubrania spadała na podłogę woda. Smok mimo tego, że też był mokry nie odczuł wcale chłodu. Po chwili z góry zbiegła Naomi z ręcznikiem i kocem. Ręcznik podała Czkawce i czekała aż się wytrze, kiedy to zrobił dziewczyna owinęła go w koc i zaprowadziła do ogniska aby się mógł ogrzać. Mimo tego, że siedział tam piętnaście minut i wypił rozgrzewający napój Naomi strasznie się trząsł. Naomi przyłożyła mu rękę do czoła i stwierdziła, że ma gorączkę i pewnie się przeziębił. Po chwili Czkawka zaczął nieprzyjemnie kaszleć i kichać. Dziewczyna wzięła go na górę i pomogła zdjąć mu przemoczoną górę kostiumu do latania. Zeszła na duł zrobić herbatę kiedy chłopak zaczął się mocować z mokrymi spodniami. Idąc na górę zobaczyła, że Czkawka wchodził pod pierzynę w drugich suchych spodniach. Kiedy się wygodnie ułożył przykryła do jeszcze kocem i podała herbatę w odpowiedzi Czkawka się do niej uśmiechnął i wziął łyk parującego napoju, który przyjemnie go rozgrzał. Po chwili usnął. Śniła mu się pierwsza noc kiedy Naomi zgodziła się z nim zamieszkać. Dziewczyna siedziała do niego plecami i zdejmowała bluzkę, rękawiczki i buty. ''Czkawka ''spojrzał w jej stronę i zrobił wielkie oczy. Naomi miała na plecach wytatuowaną Nocną Furie. Chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać i musnął tatuaż opuszkami palców. Naomi zadrżała z przyjemności pod jego dotykiem ''-Kiedy go zrobiłaś?- Spytał, a dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego poprawiając ramiączko stanika.'' ''-Jeszcze zanim się tu zjawiłam.'' ''-A ten?- Czkawka dotknął jej prawego ranienia na którym widniały trzy czarne zwierzęta. Wilk i pantera były zwrócone do siebie głowami, a nad nimi unosił się kruk z rozłożonymi skrzydłami.'' ''-To znamię. Mam je od urodzenia. Ale mam też trzy znaki.- Powiedziała i uniosła włosy tak, że odsłaniały kark na którym widniał mały krąg z koroną w środku. Krąg był mały i składał się z chmurki, płatka śniegu, kropli wody, płomyka ognia, pioruna i róży. Pokazała mu też wewnętrzne strony nadgarstków. Na prawym była mała czaszka, a na lewym dwa małe czarne skrzydła z napisem "Wielki archanioł. Jedna z trzech." '' ''-Co one oznaczają?- Spytał Czkawka łapiąc ją za ręce i muskając ustami jej znaki na nadgarstkach.'' ''-Ten na karku oznacza, że jestem panią żywiołów. Królową na Dworze żywiołów. Skrzydła oznaczają, że jestem jedną z trzech Wielkich Archaniołów Mroku, a czaszka oznacza, że mogę zawierać układy ze Śmiercią i mogę ją wezwać w każdej chwili. '' Sen się skończył, ale nadeszły kolejne . Naomi siedziała i trzymała Czkawkę za rękę. Nagle chłopak zaczął przez sen rzucać głowa na boki. Musiał mu się śnić jakiś koszmar. Zeszła na doł, aby przygotować okłady na czoło i nalać wodę do dzbanka. Kiedy wróciła Czkawka siedział cały spocony, a kiedy ją zobaczył przeczesał palcami włosy. -Proszę, napij się. -Powiedziała wyciągając rękę z kubkiem z wodą. Chłopak posłusznie wziął kubek i wypił całą jego zawartość. Naomi zabrała kubek i odstawiła go, a kiedy się znów odwruciła on juz spał. Dziewczyna pocałowała go w czoło i połorzyła mu kompres na czole. Resztę nocy spędziła na zmienianiu mu kompresów i czuwaniu przy nim. Następnego dnia koło jedenastej krzątała się po kuchni i sprzątała po śniadaniu które razem z Czkawką zjadła na górę w sypialni. Po chwili ktoś zaczął pukać do drzwi. Otworzyła je i zobaczyła, że na progu stoją Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączysmark, Śledzik z Astrid na czele. -Czkawka jest w domu? Miał przecież poprowadzić trening w Akademii. -Oznajmiła blondynka z warkoczem. -W domu jest, ale za bardzo nie może podejść.- Odparła Naomi. -A to niby dlaczego?- Spytała Astrid. -Bo jest chory- i jak na zawołanie z góry dobiegł ich nieprzyjemny, duszący kaszel. -A może chociaż zejść na duł? -Jak słyszysz Czkawka nie może podejść.- Odparła Naomi i zamknęła drzwi, a jeźdźcy odeszli. Przez tydzień Czkawka jedynie wstawał aby się załatwić i coś zjeść. A kiedy spał Naomi, albo siedziała przy nim i czytała Księgę smoków, albo latała na Szczerbatku zamiast Czkawki. Postanowiła na razie nie mówić Czkawce o swoim odkryciu, ponieważ zaraz na pewno chciałby lecieć, a Naomi miał poważne zastrzeżenia co do powodzenia tej misji jeśli Czkawka był chory więc czekała wytrwale, aż mu przejdzie. 5. Nowi Czkawka był już prawie zdrowy, ale według Naomi nie mógł jeszcze z nią lecieć na wyspę z Nocną Furią. Jednak dziewczyna musiała komuś o tym powiedzieć więc udała się do Valki, matki Czkawki. -Wiem gdzie można znaleźć drugą Nocną Furię.- Obwieściła kiedy tylko przeszła przez próg starego domu chłopaka. -To świetnie.-Ucieszyła się kobieta. -Nie powiedziałam jednak jeszcze o tym Czkawce. Uważam, że nie powinień lecieć w takim stanie. -Masz rację trzeba poczekać, aż wyzdrowieje. Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań wróciła do domu. Nawet nie zdążyła przejść połowy domu kiedy do środka wpadł Sączysmark. -Ktoś tu przypłynął i chce z tobą rozmawiać.- Wydyszał łapiąc urywany oddech. -Gdzie on jest? -Przy pomoście. Oboje szybko wybiegli z domu zamykając drzwi i budząc przy okazji Czkawkę, który niezauwarzony leciał za nimi na Szczerbatku. Kiedy dolecieli zobaczyli, że Naomi kłuci się jakimś chłopakiem i musiała być bardzo zła bo strąciła go z pomostu za pomocą silmego podmuchu wiatru do wody. Zatrzymała się jakwryta kiedy zobaczyła Czkawkę. -Dobrze, że już ci lepiej. -Powiedziała przytulając się do niego. -Kim jest ten chłopak? -Mój były. Gabriel Black. Chodź lecimy z tąd muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Kiedy znaleźli się już w domu Naomi opowiedziała mu o swoim odkryciu. Po chwili razem z Valką po Nocna Furie. Lecieli przez dwie godziny. Kiedy wreście ją znaleźli Czkawka pomugł Naomi zdobyć zaufanie smoka, a dzięki Szczerbatkowi druga Nocna Furia poleciała razem z nimi na Berk. Tam nazwała smoka Błyskawica i tresowała ją z pomocą Czkawki i Valki. Starała się też unikać Gabriela, który podrywał Astrid. I najwidoczniej mu się to udało bo od jakiegoś czasu zostali parą. 6. "Niech gwiazdy będą świadkami" Pewnej nocy Naomi leżała na plaży i patrzyła na gwiazdy. To było jej ulubione zajęcie. Leżała, aż usłyszała, że ktoś nadleciał. Zanim wylądowa łwiedziała już, że to Czkawka. Nic nie powiedział tylko usiadł koło niej i wziął ją za rękę. -Pamiętasz jak kiedyś pytałem kim są twoi rodzice? Nie chciałś mi wtedy powiedzieć, a teraz?-Spytał patrząc na jej profil. -Ja nie mam rodziców. -Odparła cicho. -Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że... -Nie. Widzisz mnie stworzyły żywioły za pozwoleniem Wielkich Archaniołów Mroku. Żywioły chciały, abym rządziła na ich dworze i przybierają ludzkie kształty tylko przy ważnych okazjach. Głuwnie pokazują się jako kobiety. -Ach.-Westchnął Czkawka nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. -Leć do domu ja muszę pobyć chwilę sama i pomyśleć. -Wiesz, że cię kocham. Jesteś całym moim światem, życiem i światłem w ciemności. Nigdy nie kochałem nikogo równie mocno jak ciebie.- Odparł, a Naomi powiedziała podobne słowa. Po chwili oboje poczuli na skóże tam gdzie serce dziwna mrowienie. Okazało się, że tam gdzie czuli mrowienie mieli imiona swoich ukochanych. On miał tam jej imie, a ona jego. -Niech gwiazdy będą świadkami.- Oświadczyła Naomi i się pocałowali nieświadomi, że ktoś obserwuje ich w grocie koło plaży. Kiedy Czkawka odleciał Naomi została jeszcze i patrzyła się w niebo. Poczuła nagle nieprzyjemy ból w czaszcze, a czyjś cień opadł na nią jak dusząca ciemność, która cię łapie i nie chce puścić. -Kim ty jesteś?-Spytała słabym głosem. -Jam jest Dagur Szalony.- Mężczyzna zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie, a Naomi straciła przytomność. Nim jednak ją straciła piorun strzelił blisko plarzy. 7.Posłaniec Czkawka nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Naomi została porwana. Więc kiedy się obuził i zobaczył, że jej nie ma stwierdził, że poszła polatać z Błyskawicą. Zaniepokoił się kiedy zobaczył smoka leżącego na podłodze. Zaczął się zastaniawiać gdzie ona jest. Od myśli oderwał go dziwny hałas, a po chwili drzwi jego domu otworzyły się i zobaczył w nich zdyszaną Astrid i Gabriela, który nawet nie był spocony. -Co jest? -Spytał niepewnie. -Wysłannik Dagura tu jest.-Odparła Astrid dysząc z wisiłku. Czkawka wybiegł z domu i zaczął się kierować w stroną trzech postaci. Sączysmark i Mieczyk trzymali wyrywającego się mężczyzną. Obcy przestał się miotać na wszystkie strony. -Mam do przekazani wiadomość- i wskazał na kartkę przy rzemyku na szyi. Czkawka wziął sztylet i odciął wiadomość. Na kartce były dwa słowa. "Mamy ją." Czkawka zmiął karteczkę i rzucił nią za siebie. -Gdzie ona jest?!-Krzyknął przystawiając sztylet do gardła posłańca. -N-n-na s-statku n-na ś-ś-ś-środku mo-mo-morza mię-między B-B-Berk, a Wy-wy-wyspą Ber-Berserków.-Wyjąkał przerażony posłaniec. -Wrzucić go do więźenia.-Polecił wódz.-I szykować się. Lecimy ją odbić. Naomi mimo tego, że nie mogła się ruszć to i tak słyszała o czym rozmawia Dagur. I prosiła w duchu o to, żeby coś się stało posłańcowi. Żeby nie dotarł do Berk. Bo Dagur miał potężnego sprzymierzeńca. Maga Azulona. Mag ten był bardzo niebezpieczny i korzystał z czarnej magii. Kiedyś nawet spalił wioskę i porwał dziewczyną, aby użyć jej krwi do zaklęcia. Wię błagała w duszy, aby Czkawka tu nie przyleciał i nie mierzył się w walce z Azulonem. Oczywiście nie miała pojęcia, że Czkawka właśnie wyrusza by ją odbić. 8.Na statku Czkawka i reszta lecieli na smokach w stronę statku. No może oprucz Gabriela bo on leciał na własnych skrzydłach. Chwilę później widzieli już statek Berserków. Na górze po pokładzie krążyło sześciu ludzi Dagura. Z tego co usłyszeli od posłańca tylko tylu ludzi miał ze sobą Dagur. Wszystkim wydawało się to dziwne. -Każdy zajmie się po jednej osobie na statku. Dagur jest mój.-Powiedział groźnie się uśmiechając. Astrid przeszedł dreszcz bo wódz wyglądał jak polująca pantera pełna wdzięku i agresywna. Na statku nie było nikogo jednak po chwili zwabiony krzykami swojej załodi ,Dagur, wyszedł na górę. Czkawka na jego widok zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka i dobył Piekła. Zaczeli walczyć. Dagur zaczął przegrywać, ale z pod pokładu wyłoniła się złowroga postać. Czarnoksiężnik Azulon. Naomi lerzała na podłodze w swojej celi i obserwowała Dagura i Azulona spod półprzymnkniętych powiek. Nagle na górze rozległy się wrzaski załogi. Dagur pobiegł na górę, a Azulon odczekał chwilę i ruszył za nim. Naomi wiedziała już co to oznacza. Przybył Czkawka. Kiedy dziewczyna była pewna, że jest sama poderwała się na nogi, chwyciła za kraty i skupiając się bardzo mocno rozwarła je tak, że mogła przez nie przejść. Na korytarzu przemieniła się w piękną czarną panterę i pomknęła ku schodom na górę. Drzwi były otwarte. Wszyscy patrzyli ze strachem, podziwem i nadzieją na walkę Dagura z Czkawką. Jednak uwagę wszystkich przykuła durza pantera o czarnej sierści która skoczyła na Azulona. Przygniotła go do pokładu, a Czkawka i Dagur zaczeli znów walczyć. Walczyli mimo tego, że zwierze przemieniło się w Naomi która pokazywała swoje maksymalnie wysunięte wampirze kły. -Pamiętasz mnie?-Spytała retorycznie i nim tamten odpowiedział dziewczyna rozorała mu paznokciami policzek. Czarnoksiężnik jęknął, a ona skręciła mu kark. -To za prześladowanie Berk.-Dobiegł ją głos Czkawki który ranił Dagura w prawą nogę.-To za porwanie Naomi...-Powiedział raniąc go w drógą nogę. Jednak nie zdąrzył dokończyć bo Dagur zrobił coś co zaskoczyło resztę. Przebił brzuch Czkawki mieczem. Chłopak upadł. -Nie!-Krzyknąła Naomi głosem pełnym bulu. Podbiegła do niego kiedy zwalił się na pokład. Położyła jego głowę na swoich kolanach i zdjęła rękawiczkę z dłoni. I już miała ugruźć się w rękę kiedy przypomniała sobie o tym, że morze przywołać Śmierć. -Zamknij oczy. Nie będzie bolało.-Powiedziała Naomi cicho głaszcząc go po włosach.-Będzie dobrze zaufaj mi. -Kocham cię.-Wychrypiał Czkawka i powoli zamknął oczy. Jednak nim zamknął je do końca i odpłynął usłyszał szept Naomi "Też cię kocham." i cichy, zduszony szloch Astrid. 9. Powrót -Trzymajcie go.-Poleciła Mieczykowi i Sączysmarkowi. Posłuchali jej j mocno, mocniej niż było trzeba przytrzymali Dagura, który bezskutecznie próbował się im wyrwać. Naomi zaczeła mówić coś po łacinie tak, że nikt nie mógł jej zrozumieć. Po chwili z wszystkich stron zaczeła przybywać czarna mgła, która uformowała się w zakapturzony szkielet z kosą w ręce. -''Czego o demnie rządasz?-''Dało się słyszeć zimny głos ze wszystkich stron. -Abyś oddała mi Czkawkę. ''-Znasz zasady. Czyją duszę w zamian mi oddasz?-'' ''Spytała Śmierć. Naomi odwruciła się w stroną Mieczyka, Sączysmarka i Dagura. Wszyscy trzej spieli się. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę i wskazała długim palcem wskazującym na Dagura, który teraz prubował się wyrywać jeszcze bardziej. -A to za całą resztę.-Dokończyła to co zaczął mówić Czkawka. Powiedziała to głosem podobnym do głosu Śmierci. Kiedy krzyki Dagura zaczęły cichnąć Czkawka otworzył oczy. A kiedy ucichły na dobre Śmierć ukłoniła się Naomi i zniknęła, a Mieczyk i Sączysmark rzucili bezwładne ciało Dagura na deski pokładu. '-Żyjesz- wyszeptał.- Naprawdę żyjesz.' '''Czkawka powoli' wyciągnął 'rękę i dotknął jej twarzy.' '-Przebywałem w ciemności- powiedział cicho.- Nie było tam nic oprócz cienia i ja też byłem cieniem. Wiedziałem, że nie żyję, że wszystko się skończyło, wszystko. A potem usłyszałem twój głos. Usłyszałem, jak wymawiasz moję imię, i to sprowadziło mnie z powrotem. ' '-Nie ja. To Śmierć sprowadziła cię z powrotem.' '-Bo ją o to poprosiłaś. Mogłaś dostać każdego, nawet rodziców, prawdziwych rodziców, a poprosiłaś o mnie.' '-Ale ja nie chcę nkogo innego na świecie. (Pogrubiony fragmęt został przekształcony na podstawie fragmętu książki pt: "Dary anioła: Miasto szkła" ze stron 488-489. Książka autorstwa Cassandry Clear.) ' -Wyjdź za mnie. Bądź moja.-Poprosił Czkawka. -Zawsze byłam twoja.-Odpowiedziała co zabrzmiało jak zgoda. Czkawka dźwignął się na kolana i mimo tego, że jego ubranie było przesiąknięte krwią. Pocałowali się długo i namiętnie, a wokoło słychać było wesołe krzyki jeźdźców i Gabriela. -Wracamy.-Zarządził Czkawka który siedział z Naomi na Szczerbatku. Wznieśli się nad statek i spojrzeli na niego z góry. Naomi korzystając z okazji posłała w jego stronę kulę ognia. A po chwili statek poszedł na dno razem z martwimi ciałami Dagura i Azulona. Wódz Berserków dołączył wreście do marwej załogi na dnie oceanu. (Będą jeszcze trzy rozdziały, a około pierwszego września pojawi się opowiadanie pt. "Czkawka i inni w Hogwarcie" :D ) 10. W domu Wszyscy widzieli już ich wyspę i Valkę stojącą wraz z Chmuroskokiem i czekającą na nich. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła, że wszyscy wrócili zaczęła się cieszyć jednak mina jej zrzedła kiedy zobaczyła, że jej syn jest cały we krwi, a w stroju na wysokości brzucha ma dziurę. -Czkawka co się stało, co ci jest?- Spytała zdenerwowana. -Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu na statku były pewne komplikacje. Ale wszystko ci opowiem jak tylko zrzucę te ciuchy i załorzę coś suchego- i odszedł wraz z Naomi, która szła podpierając się trochę na nim bo kulała na jedną nogę co zauwarzyli wszyscy dopiero teraz. Kiedy adrenalina opadła wszyscy -nawet Gabriel, który miał zawsze dużo energi- czuli się zmęczeni. Kiedy Czkawka i Naomi doszli do domu chłopak musiał odganiać od nich ciekawskich, którzy chcieli usłyszeć całą historię. Jednak Czkawka ani Naomi nie mieli ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Więc kiedy tylko znaleźli się za drzwiami swojego domu zaryglowali drzwi. Naomi nie zwarzając na nic zdjęła bluzkę i została tylko w staniku, spodniach i rękawiczkach. Czkawka poszedł w jej ślady i zrobił to samo. Kiedy Naomi zobaczyła, że jest brudny od krwi korzystając z władzy nad żywiołami wyczyściła do za pomocą wody. Po pewnym czasie chłopak wyszedł z domu, aby opowiedzieć wszystkim, że Dagur nie żyje. A ona położyła się spać. Obudziła się dopiero następnego dnia i zobaczyła, ku jej rozczarowaniu, że Czkawki nie ma w łóżku. Leżał tam tylko złożony list i pudełeczko. W liście wyjaśniał, że ma do załatwienia parę spraw, a zamast pierściąka zaręczynowego dał jej coś innego. Otworzyła pudełeczko i wyjęła z niego łańcuszek z dwoma splecionymi obrączkami. Na karzdej z nich było wygraderowane jej imię i imię jej narzyczonego. Łańcuszek i obrączki były ze srebra, a w liście CZkawka napisał, że wykonał go własnoręcznie. Kiedy się ubrała i zapięła łańcuszek wyśła na dwór. Świat nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał się taki piękny. 11.Na zamku Do ślubu Czkawki Haddock'a i Naomi Night został tydzień. Ślub i wesele miały się odbyć w przyszłym tygodniu i już niewiele zostało do zrobienia. Naomi stała w domu Valki i przymierzała typową celtycką suknię ślubną. Astrid przymierzała natomiast chabrową suknię druchny. Obie stały przed dużum lustrem i przyglądały się swoim odbicią. -Będziesz śliczną panną młodą.-Powiedziała szczerze Astrid. -Dziękuję. Ty też świetnie wyglądasz w tej sukni.-Odparła Naomi uśmiechając się do druchny.-Gabriel padnie kiedy cię zobaczy.-Na te słowa Astrid oblała się rumięcem. Przy drzwiach rozległo się pukanie. Valka szybko pośpieszyła do drzwi, żeby zobaczyć kto to. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi w progu zobaczyła Czkawkę. Chłopak stał w ubraniu które nie miało się wcale do tradycji Wikingów. Mimo tego w czarnym garniturze wyglądał oszałamiająco. -Wiesz, że nie wejdziesz.-Dobiegł Naomi głos i razem z Astrid cicho zachichotały. CZkawka często próbował zobaczyć jak wygląda Naomi w sukni ślubnej jednak na jego matka nigdy go nie wpuszczała do śirodka podczas przymiarek. Czkawka wracał do domu w garniturze z markotną miną. Kiedy wszedł do środka zastał Gabriela-swojego druchnego- leżącego na kanapie i obserwującego go z lekim rozbawieniem malującym się na twarzy. -Tylko tydzień.-Powiedział Anioł Mroku uśmiechając się do niego. Tydzień później... Valka, Astrid, Gabriel, Czkawka i Naomi lądowali na Wyspie żywiołów. Przed nimi stał wspaniały biały pałac o czterech wierzach. Na dwóch z nich trzepotały flagi. Na nich widnaial ten sam znak co na karku Naomi. Od strony bramy szły Strażniczki Żywiołów, aby przywitać gości. -Witaj zpowrotem na zamku królowo Naomi.-Powiedziały wszystkie na raz i skłoniły się jej. 12. Ślub Ostatni gości usiadł na swoim miejscu. Czkawka stał przy ołtarzu lekko się denerwując. Nagle rozbrzmiały harfy i do środka prowadzona przez Gabriela weszła Naomi. Kiedy doszła do ołtarzu wszyscy usiedli. Uroczystość przebiegła pomyślnie. Na koniec wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. W miejscu gdzie stała kobieta udzielająca im ślubu pojawiło sie sześć innych postaci. Pierwsza z nich była prawie przezroczysta (powietrze), druga wyglądała jak wykuta z lodu , trzecia była wodą, czwarta płoneła żywym ogniem, piąta wyglądała jakby ktoś ją ułorzył z kwiatów (ziemia), a szósta świeciła niczym piorun (energia). Naomi skłoniła się im, a z nią Strażniczki żywiołow i cały królewski dwór. Mieszkancy Berk byli zmieszani i nie za bardzo wiedzieli co mają robić. Jednak kiedy zobaczyli, że ich wódz też się kłania tajemniczym postacią oni poszli w jego ślady. -Moja droga Naomi.-Rozległ się głos świetlistej postaci.-Tak dawno się nie widziliśmy. -Zgadza się. -Jednak mimo tego, że nas nie widziałaś byliśmy przy tobie przez cały czas. -Tak zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteście blisko. -A teraz musisz się określicz czy chcesz zrezygnować ze swojej nieśmiertelności.-Czkawka był lekko zdziwiony, że jego ledwo co poślubiona żona wcześniej mu o tym nie powiedziała. Naomi staneła bokiem do żywiołow tak aby muc patrzeć na Czkawkę. -Co mi da nieśmiertelność skoro moje serce odeszło by wraz z Czkawką? Wię moja odpowiedź brzmi tak. Chce być śmiertelna, a moja najstarsza córka ma przejąć władzę po mnie. -Więc niech tak się stanie.-Postacie zniknęły, a Naomi poczuła nieprzyjemny bul w ciele. Złapała się ramienia Czkawki aby nie upaśc. -Nic ci nie jest?-Usłyszała jego szept. -Nic po prostu zabieranie nieśniertelności ne jest przyjemną rzeczą.-Powiedziała i pocałowała go. Dziesięć lat później Naomi leżała na łużku w ich domu na Berk. Usłyszała kroki Czkawki na schodach. Bliźniaki Stoik i Eid* przestali się kłucić i zaczęli się bawić z małymi Nocnymi Furiami Szczerbatka i Błyskawicy. Drzwi się otworzyły i zdołu dobiegł ich głos najstarszej córki Aldis*. Czkawka wszedł na górę i podał żonie kubek z herbatą pochylił się i pocałował Naomi w brzuch gdzie była tam ich dróga córka, a czwarte dziecko Kadlin*. -Będzie taka jak ty.-Powiedział do niej Czkawka. -Ale może być z charakteru podobna do ciebie.-Na tę myśl uśmiechnęła się ciepła i potargała mu włosy jak robiła to dziesięć lat temu. *Imiona pochodzą ze strony http://mohort.phorum.pl/viewtopic.php?p=536 Koniec ( W poniedziałek postaram się dodać moje drugie opowiadanie pt."Czkawka i inni w Hogwarcie") Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone